Unmasked
by Riku child of Dawn
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has been hurt. Once was on purpose the other two were a complete accident. Can Eliza and George save Alex from himself?
1. Chapter 1

Unmasked Chapter One

A/N hi everyone so um yeah I haven't been writing on my fanfiction stories and I love The Alexander Hamilton musical so I decided to write this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that credit goes to the people themselves as well as Lin Manuel Miranda

Alex glanced around making sure that his wife Eliza wasn't there. When he saw that she wasn't he relaxed and slipped into little space. Immediately he glanced around not moving from his spot but surveying the room. He relaxed and began to play.

Eliza wanted to know where her husband went after a bit. She knew he wrote a lot, but sometimes. She had followed him to his office and now watched him. *Oh…he's a little.* however: the boy was a lot more cautious. She stepped around the corner and he saw her starting to tense and stepped back putting some distance between them. "Please don't run." She said quietly.

"You weren't supposed to find out, but oh well that's not my problem it's his." Immediately his voice made her think that he sounded wary.

"How old are you?"

"Seven." He answered then Eliza remembered that Laf was coming over. Herc and John were busy.

"Bonjour!" Lexy stepped past and ran hugging the man.

"Hi Laf!"

"Hey Lexy, how are you?"

"That woman found out, but hey it's Alex's problem."

"Lexy it's your problem too."

"Nope not really."

"Yes really." The boy just shrugged and Laf sighed. Eliza came over and the boy stared.

"You know about this?"

"Yeah I used to take care of him."

"Before you betrayed me!"

"Lex…"

"Don't call me that!"

"I…I didn't mean to." He shrugged

"Alex is too soft and doesn't say what he really thinks."

"Non he isn't."

"Oui he is."

"Lex I'm not fighting with you who else is coming?" Lexy stepped back and saw Aaron step in.

"You could knock Burr!"

"Lexy it's good to see you."

"Wish it was the same." Eliza came over and smiled down at him before kneeling to be on his height. The boy scrambled back against the wall. Laf stared between the two. "Again, you were not supposed to find out." She smiled.

"Sorry I was curious Alex writes obviously, but…" she shrugged then glanced at Aaron.

"Yes, I know about him."

"Unfortunately." Lexy hissed angrily.

"He doesn't like me."

"Of course not! How could I!"

"What happened?"

"Before Laf Aaron found me. He took care of me for a while, but then he met someone else and didn't care! Almost like John Jay!"

"Don't you compare me to him!"

"I'll do whatever I like! You can't stop me!" Lexy glared angrily. "Lucky for me I know how to take care of myself and I don't need any help!"

"Is that why you don't like him?" A quick nod.

"Again, Alex is too soft to say what he really thinks. Yes, I'm aware they have a weird relationship." He crossed his arms looking upset. Laf hugged him and he stiffened instantly. He pulled away sitting on the couch. He didn't really pout he just glared at everyone.

They talked for a while until the two left and Alex came back sighing. "Did he do anything?"

"Is that how you come back?"

"Yeah Lexy is well…he's a troublemaker and loves causing mischief."

"Well he was mad at Laf and furious with Aaron."

"He hasn't gotten over that."

"He keeps saying you're too soft." Alex shook his head sighing.

"He always says that." The man leaned against her kissing her gently. "I'm sorry if he was trouble. I really can't say how old he really is."

"He says he's seven." Alex shook his head.

"Non he really is not that is his mask."

"Mask?"

"Yeah I've been hurt and so has he so he puts on a mask to protect himself."

"Ah I thought so." The man started laughing.

"Your doctor senses were going off?" Eliza blushed and poked him in the nose.

"Hush yes they were." He kissed her again feeling tired. "We should probably get some sleep and don't say you have to write because I'm dragging you there if you say that."

"I'm not going to I'm tired as well." They stood and went upstairs changing before climbing into the bed and snuggling together.


	2. Unmasked Chapter Two

Unmasked Chapter Two

A/N hey everyone here is chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that awesome credit goes to Lin Manuel Miranda and to the people themselves.

The next morning Alex came down and Eliza smiled unsure if he was Lexy. "Morning!"

"Morning you know I was up early you didn't have to make breakfast I could have done it."

"Alex you're usually writing don't worry about it." He took a sip of the coffee and began to eat. When he finished the man went back and dressed gathering his papers together and coming back kissing her gently. She kissed back then pulled away handing him a to go mug. "Go on you're going to be late."

"Oh, I'm sure dad won't mind for a bit."

"Alex, I have to get to work too." He pouted and rolled his eyes.

"Okay…okay I'm going." He blew a kiss to her and left.

Alex came in and closed the door placing the case on his desk. Thomas sighed. "Hey Hamilton meeting in fifteen minutes!"

"You don't think I know that! Go away You've already ruined my morning!" Smirking he prepared his papers and sat beside George waving to his friends. "Laf I'm sorry for what Lexy said."

"It's all right I'm used to him." Aaron came in and Alex's apology was directed to him.

"Will you stop apologizing?"

"Sorry…"

"Exactly what I'm saying."

"He's a little menace though."

"Non he's not he is just hurt and thinks that he needs to hurt people before they hurt him."

"It's true though." Aaron murmured quietly. George nodded.

"You know it's true Alex stop apologizing for little you because he is definitely not going to." The man sighed and rolled his eyes as Jefferson sat down beside James. James smiled at him. "All right let's get this meeting started. Who has their paperwork?" Alex's hand was up. "Alex?"

"Well the accounts are good, but someone hasn't given me their part of it."

"I'm working on it!" Jefferson snapped.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything!"

"Sure, you weren't!"

"Fine I will accuse you! Give me your part of the paperwork!"

"I said I'm working on it!"

"Yeah sure you are." Thomas glared.

"Thomas what is the hold up?" George said stopping Alex in his tracks.

"There is a section missing."

"I probably have it!"

"Alex please I'm trying to figure it out." Alex frowned but spread his paperwork out to show them all. Sure, enough Alex had incomplete from Thomas's. The Virginian dropped his on top and Alex took the time to order it all together again and handed it to George. Laf passed his to George followed by Hercules and John. Aaron nodded and handed it over. "Where is Adams?"

"Who knows and honestly who cares." Laf murmured.

"It falls to us to finish his cases." Alex hissed. Thomas nodded glaring at John's seat. Angelica sighed and passed her paperwork to the president. "All right let's start the meeting. Now how far are you all?"

"Hamilton is slowing me down!" The man gritted his teeth. James winced.

"No, I'm not! I work and work and work! What the hell do you even do!"

"A lot more than you!" Alex's gaze shot to the window when he saw lightning. He froze eyes huge.

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!" thunder boomed and Laf was aware that Alex was gripping the table knuckles turning white.

"No…no…no not again not again!" He stood kicking the chair back.

"What's wrong Hamilton?"

"None…none of your business." The words didn't come out as sharp as he wanted them too. He backed away until he hit the wall as thunder boomed. "Okay it's okay don't freak out! Your fine it's not the…" more rain more thunder more lightning. He wasn't feeling big anymore and slipped to Lexy. Thomas was approaching. "Don't get near me!" he hissed and Laf turned.

"Lexy it's all right."

"No, it's not! It's the hurricane all over!"

"Non it's not!" more and more. He yanked open the door and ran.

The boy was hiding now curled up under his desk. The curtains were drawn tightly and he had his blanket he always kept just for this occasion. There was a knock, but he ignored it and crawled further in as the door opened. Thomas stepped in and heard a growl. "Go away!"

"Lexy come out and talk to me."

"I don't like you why should I!"

"True bigger Alex and I don't get along, but that doesn't mean you and I can't." He peeked out then slowly crawled out standing. Thomas stepped out and grabbed his arm. He pulled back baring his teeth.

"You tricked me!"

"Come on everyone is concerned."

"No one cares." He muttered, but since he didn't have a choice he followed muttering things under his breath. When they reached the meeting room Thomas let go. Lexy stepped out but was pulled back. "Let go of me!" he yanked forward freaking out and hated being touched. Thomas didn't let go and Lexy tried repeatedly When the taller man didn't let go he bared his teeth again. "Let me go!"

"No, you're just going to run off again." The little bit him hard and Thomas's arms jerked apart. Smirking Lexy ran off wiping some blood from his lips.

He ran upstairs and to Adam's office. The place was a mess, but the little had plans of his own. He trashed the papers ripping them to pieces and knocked his pins to the floor. Kneeling he looked under and smirked There were even more papers which he scattered around the office then left. He did the same to Thomas's Aaron's and Laf's. He didn't tear up the papers though, but they were scattered everywhere. He slipped into James's office and halted when the man placed a hand on his shoulder. He stepped back. "Why are you here Lexy?"

"No reason." The smirk on his face said differently.

"You're a troublemaker. You were going to mess up my office, weren't you? I don't think so."

"Me? No how dare you accuse me of something like that!"

"I saw you mess up Thomas's office." The boy shrugged.

"There are some I didn't." He stepped out and ran stepping into George's office. He was curious not wanting to mess everything up. He knelt on the chair and a pair of arms encircled him.

"What were you about to do?" George walked around so he can look him in the eye.

"Nothing I was just looking."

"Were you?" He nodded his head. "Are you causing mischief?"

"Me? No come on you know me." He adopted an innocent face.

"Yes, you're right I do know you. You cause trouble." Lexy pouted

"Not yours though it's to pretty to mess up. Besides you're nice."

"Lexy." The boy was scrambling down, but George easily lifted him. The boy flinched.

"Please don't hurt me I was just having fun!"

"I'm not going to hurt you." He easily rested him on his hip. "Geez I'm going to make Alex eat more." The boy was pouting but didn't struggle as he was carried out of the office. "I found him!" Laf appeared and sighed.

"There you are." George placed him in Laf's arms. Then grinning he poked his nose.

"Don't go causing trouble."

"No promises." He said then grinned hugely as Laf carried him back into the meeting room.

"He destroyed your office."

"Tattle Tale! Tattle Tale!"

"Lexy…"

"Don't call me that don't like you! You're a tattle tale James!" Laf sat placing the boy on his lap. He heard thunder and his breaths quickened. He ended up clinging to Laf burying his face in the man's neck. He refused to let anyone see him crying. Laf rubbed his back and Lexy could feel his mask slipping. He pulled away wiping his eyes. He sat down beside George leaning against him.

"You're cute."

"Not cute that's for babies." George shook his head and could see the vulnerable look in his eyes. A loud boom made the boy scream. He wanted that woman and frowned trying to think of her name.

"Want that woman."

"Who?"

"That woman from yesterday."

"Oh Eliza."

"Ewiza." Lexy pulled the phone out struggling for a long time before going to contacts and calling.

"Hey Alex. Are you on your lunch break?"

"No." The small word alerted Eliza that it was Lexy.

"What's wrong Lexy?"

"Funder weally loud. Kind of bit Thomas."

"You did?"

"Yeah then George found me."

"Can I talk with her?"

"Waf is taking the phone now."

"All right give it to Laf." He handed it over and the Frenchman left.

"Hey Liza."

"Hey Laf, what's going on?"

"Um…he went little and was terrified by the storm." He explained the whole situation and Eliza said she would be there. Nodding he stepped in. "She's on her way okay?"

"Non don't want her come out of way for me."

"Don't worry she cares about you."

"No only Alex." More thunder and he was freaking out. It didn't take so long and he kept apologizing not hearing to stop. Eliza came in and took it in nodding. Alex was right. She crossed over and knelt. He talked for a bit then realized something was wet and started to cry. He sobbed and Eliza realized the problem. "Oh, honey it's all right." He shook his head over and over freaking out more. She picked him up and they all tried to assure the boy as he left.

When they got home he had stopped crying and didn't fight her anymore. She wasn't sure what she preferred. He pointed at the office and she stepped in and stared. "Just in case." He said very softly.

"Just in case for what?"

"Care giver." He said just as quietly as before.

"Oh, I see." He nodded.

"Don't fink Awex wanted to hide it from you."

"No, I don't think so. He's just insecure." She place him on the mat and he pointed at the bear which she gave to him. She opened a case and he pointed to the diapers. After taking everything, she needed the boy apologized again. "There's no need to apologize." He nodded

"You stop work for me."

"I would have stopped it for Alex though he would apologize too."

"Didn't sign up for this."

"Doesn't matter." She managed to change him while they talked. Once he was dressed the woman picked him up and he placed his head on her shoulder.

"Your nice."

"Thank you." She sat him on the couch and left coming back with the bottle which he took and began drinking. She sat beside him waiting until he finished. "Would you like to tell me what makes you so defensive?"

"Um…well it's a wong story. I came here Mama say I gotta be stwong but couldn't. Everyfing so woud met Waffy, Herc and Johnny went to school. People didn't know I was Wittle scared find out. Fin John Jay found me."

"What happened?"

"I didn't have cwass and didn't know he didn't either. He found me pwaying and when I came big he manded what going on. Told him Wittle and he said that was disgusting and say not take care of me. Said didn't need too but did insulting me all the time. Once I insult him back. Got weally mad and hit me." She gasped and he nodded. "Hit him back then wock me in woom say act like baby tweat me like one…don't know how wong there. Waf find me take me out and then Aawon found me cared but found woman and stopped. Waf well he not bad just fink going through gender stuffs so did that. Finks that they bad but non." He sighed remembering everything.

"Oh, I'm really sorry that happened to you." He just shrugged.

"Act defnse cuz hurt if not." She nodded. "Wike said you nice."

"Thank you."

"K maybe wike exploring maybe also wike being a bit of twouble, but hey." He shrugged.

"I can see why attention right?" a nod

"That way people pay tention to me."

"Well don't worry you will get plenty of attention." He smiled.

After work George went to his house. "George why don't you go to Alex's house?"

"Oh, right your club?" she smiled and he walked out going to Alex's house and knocking. Eliza opened the door and smiled inviting him in. He saw Lexy on the couch watching him. He flashed a smile at him and easily scooped the boy up sitting down. Lexy snuggle into the man closing his eyes. Since he didn't have anything except the bear, pacifier and bottle he slipped the pacifier in and managed to fall asleep. He and Eliza talked and the woman filled George in on what had happened after the war. "It's my fault. I should have checked up on him more made sure he was okay. His texts didn't come as often as I liked them to come. He would always keep the emotion out of the text and it just niggled at me. I did nothing about it though." Eliza shook her head.

"No, it isn't your fault if he didn't let you know what was really going on." George sighed threading his fingers gently through the red hair. He nodded sighing.

"Whenever he came over he seemed more reserved each time until he would cancel or found some way to not come. I should have realized Jay was behind all of this. If I ever see him." George's face grew dark. Eliza squeezed his arm.

"I know, but we have to focus on here and now because if not he will end up getting hurt again." George sighed and nodded

"I can see why Alex loves you so much." She blushed. "It's good don't worry. You're a great psychologist."

"Thanks." She smiled at him and he nodded. "So tomorrow I have to take Alex to the doctor otherwise he will not go."

"I'll come because I know Alex will find some way of getting out of it or well trying to."

"Did he ever tell you?"

"Well…not at first. It took such a long time for him to talk to me about it. I remember he was very upset. I think someone found out. He was crying and he just broke down. I think he did go into little space because Lexy was ready to kill that person. This was kind of after Aaron but before Laf. I had to calm him down and that was not an easy task. He didn't trust me and well…it was kind of like dodging a bayonet." Eliza winced. There was a knock and she stood opening it as Laf, John and Herc stepped in. They didn't look surprised to see George there, but Laf smiled crossing and kissing the boy gently. "Anyway, Lexy sort of said he hated me a lot and he didn't want to be there. He wanted to track the man down and as I have said he was like a bayonet." The three winced flinching. "When Alex came back he saluted like a dozen times and didn't stop apologizing until I ordered him to stop. Afterward we talked about it and he explained everything." He sighed shaking his head "I fear that he's breaking down. Alex is becoming more withdrawn." Eliza glanced at each face.

"Yeah I think so. He can joke talk about my doctor senses and more sexual things, but any talk I tried to talk with him about how he felt he would direct the conversation subtly to another topic so I didn't notice." She sighed staring into the blue eyes. Laf nodded sighing.

"At least Lexi's more ex…express?"

"Expressive Laf." Herc said softly.

"Oui more expressive. I've tried to talk to him, but he usually says, "I'm fine Laf don't worry.""

"I wish I worked with you all." George nodded

"Where do you work?" She winced.

"King. He was the only company that could afford me and you all were just getting the company up and running so I had to. Alex discussed it with me for a while not wanting me to go there but understanding that we needed the money."

"He's willing to sacrifice everything. I kind of want to throttle him but protect and hug him all at the same time." They all nodded.

When Alex opened his eyes, he smiled. Eliza noticed he was awake and smiled over at him. "Hey." He said deciding not to move. George kept running his fingers through the boy's hair.

"How are you Alex?" Laf asked. He just shrugged.

"I'm cool why? What did he do?"

"Um…well you're not going to like this." The teen winced.

"Okay let's hear it." Laf told him everything and Alex got up. "I have to work."

"Non you don't." He ignored his friend and disappeared coming back out with the laptop. He sat beside the older man and logged on gaining access to the network. He pulled up Adam's papers and he could only be stopped when George pushed the laptop lid down. Alex frowned over at him.

"Forget Adams Alex. You shouldn't stress yourself out just because you're worried about a man that hardly comes in…in the first place."

"Um…are you sure?"

"Yes, forget about him." Nodding Alex placed the laptop on the table. As George had said Alex withdrew and didn't talk as the conversation buzzed around him. At one point they had dinner but Alex couldn't eat. He could love the smell, but his stomach would roll and he would only pick at it. George noticed at one time his expression. "Do you not like the food?"

"Hmm no I love it, but it's just…I can't explain." His voice was rather quiet. He continued to force himself to eat something, but a hand on his shoulder made the blue violet eyes glance up.

"Don't…don't try to make yourself eat it if you really cannot." Alex thought it over for a while before nodding and pushing the plate away. At Eliza's concerned expression he hurried to explain that it wasn't that he didn't love her cooking he did, but he just couldn't eat it.

After the teen left George muttered "Another reason to go to the doctor." She nodded looking very concerned and glanced back into the living room. Once everyone had finished Laf, Herc and John all left. It was getting late and Alex grinned knowingly. John grinned back and followed his friends out the door. Alex was surprised when George didn't follow. "No I'm staying here. Martha has her club over and who knows how long they will be."

"All right." He replied nodding. They talked for a bit or Eliza and George spoke Alex listened and nodded. After a couple of hours he stood and bade them all goodnight.


End file.
